skeppy_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Skeppy
='Real-life Information:'= Zak, better known as Skeppy online, is a Minecraft Youtuber with over 1.5 million Subscribers as of September 2019. He is currently 19 years of age, and lives in Clearwater, Florida, according to fellow Minecraft Youtuber Doni Bobes. ='Youtube Information:'= Skeppy is well-known for his trolling and griefing videos on his KitPVP server Invadedlands.net. He also does videos on other servers, such as MunchyMC which is BaldBoyHalo's server. He occasionally does videos on Hypixel, or custom maps with other Youtubers. He also does challenge videos in Minecraft with his Youtuber friends. (Most of the time it's BBH and a6d .) He has over 500 videos on his channel now, and he has beaten his long-time Youtube rival JackSucksAtLife. He also has a second channel called Skep, where he uploads similar Minecraft content every so often. See Skeppy's Subscriber Count and his Subscriber milestones here . ='Minecraft Information:'= Skeppy owns a Minecraft KitPVP server he named Invadedlands.net. He does most of his videos on that server, but goes on other servers occasionally. His main account is called Skeppy ''in-game, and he has changed his skin many times, although most of them are just different versions of his normal skin. (Apart from the block skins for hide-and-seek on his server.) See his full skin list here . Skeppy also has an Alt (or alternate) account called ''SkeppyPVP ''in-game, though he recently changed it to ''Latleepod, then Vintagaro ''for videos. Skeppy 's Alt Account has had multiple name changes, and a few skin changes. See both full lists here . Skeppy is a 3-time winner of Minecraft Monday. ='Youtuber Friends:= Skeppy is good friends with many other Minecraft Youtubers. In almost every video, he has at least one Youtuber guest. (Most of the time, it is '''BaldBoyHalo or a6d.) Below is a list of Youtubers that have appeared more thean once on his videos. BaldBoyHalo - Is good friends with Skeppy to the point that fans ship them together. Appears in almost every video. a6d - Is also very good friends with Skeppy . He, BBH and Skeppy make up the Skeppy trio. He appears in many videos, most of the time along with BBH. Zelkam - Is one of the Admins on Skeppy 's server. Appears in many of his challenge videos, and many of his trolling videos on his own server. F1NN5TER - Appeared many times on his challenge videos, and also a few of his custom map videos. Doni Bobes - Appeared many times on his videos as well. He hasn't appeared on many challenge videos, but they have done trolling videos together on Skeppy 's server. Here is a list of Youtubers who have only appeared once on his channel. All of the Youtubers below appeared in the video titled: I set up my own Cursed UHC Event... - Apexay - Demoned - TapL - Target3DGaming - Tryhard - ZMCNikolai - bionicLMAO ='Memes:'= Skeppy has created and revived many memes over the course of his channel. Many of then were to aggrovate BBH, as Skeppy always does videos trolling him. (More prominent memes are bolded.) Here are the memes that Skeppy created to aggrovate BBH while he was trolling him. (There are a lot.) BaldBoyHalo (And other variations, such as BadBoyNoob, CryBoyHalo, and others.) BadBoyHalo is a Potato (Annoys BBH.) Thin Crust Pizza (Because BaldBoyHalo hates Thin Crust Pizza. This meme was popularized when Skeppy ordered 72 Thin Crust Pizzas to BBH's house. This meme was only really used in that one video.) Cheesy Fries (Becuase BBH also hates Cheesy Fries. Skeppy logged in one day to discover about 30 players standing at spawn with the Cheesy Fries skin. He then got BBH online, and made a video about it.) I was Testing (Annoys BBH when Skeppy does a griefing command.) slash slash Undo (Skeppy says this in chat when BBH asks to do //undo.) Ping Spoofing (Annoys BBH.) Here are some other notable memes. f''' (Skeppy didn't create the f meme, but certainly revived it to some extent.) '''Oh My Goodness (Something BBH always says when he's angry.) Below are some more random memes. 14, Flip Flops, Idot, Sotp (and other variations), pine cone, Jif. and shut up 2600:6C4A:1B80:7B:ECC0:4502:F5E1:C9F5Category:Youtubers Category:Featured Articles